


So Long Sylvia

by Hils, Lexalicious70



Series: Shear Love [2]
Category: Shear Love, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Sequel to Highway to Hell. Clark to the rescue





	

The sun was shining over suburbia the day the aliens came.

Preoccupied with his new 'guest,' Rod didn't even notice. "I told you, I'll untie you when I can be sure you won't run away."

Tied tightly hand and foot to Rod's bed, Lex glared up at him as he fought his restraints and tried to spit out the blue paisley handkerchief Rod had stuffed in his mouth when he'd first brought him into the bedroom.

Rod cocked his head to one side and listened. "What's that, Sylvia? No, we can't do that, not yet."

He glanced back at the bed and flashed a predatory smile

"Lffffrrreggooo!" Lex shouted, struggling wildly. He thought of his abandoned car on the side of the road and wondered if anyone was looking for him.

* * *

Standing beside Lex's car, Clark titled his head to one side. Whoever had taken him was obviously an amateur who had made no effort to conceal what they had done.

It didn't take long for his super-hearing to pick out Lex's muffled cries.

Clark started to run

* * *

Rod took a deep breath, inhaling Lex's scent. There was a hint of fear beneath his cologne and it made Rod hard as he took it in. As he leaned in to press a kiss to Lex's neck something caused him to stop. A noise outside. Sylvia had warned him people would come to destroy their happy family, and this was it.

"I know you're out there," he called.

The door slammed open and Clark rushed in, stopping short in the bedroom doorway. When he saw Lex bound to the bed and gagged, his green eyes flared with anger and he pinned Rod with a glare.

"Let him go. Now."

Rod's eyes flitted between the man looming over him and Lex. This shouldn't be happening. Not yet. It was too soon and Sylvia had promised everything would be ok. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"You're one of them. Sylvia says you've come for her. I won't let you take her!"

Clark looked closely at the moustachioed man. There was a mad glee in his eyes, something that was beyond madness and beyond his control.

"One of them? One of who? Are they controlling you?"

Rod wasn't listening, his eyes were back on Lex, who had ceased his struggling now that they had company. Reaching down he ran a hand over Lex's smooth scalp.

"Sylvia told me there would be others who would try and stop me, but she hasn't told me what to do now."

Lex caught Clark's eye and shook his head slightly, trying to tell his friend that the man standing in front of them was insane. Whatever the man's mania, Lex didn't want Clark hurt because of it.

Clark took a tentative step forward, not wanting to startle the unstable man who was still dangerously close to Lex.

"Look, maybe I can help you."

"Help me?" Rod laughed, high pitched and half-hysterical, and then took the leash from his pocket. He dangled it in front of Clark. "Nobody can help me, boy!"

Keeping a calm exterior, hoping with every inch of his being that this wasn't too much, Clark took another step forward. "Try me. I'm a good listener."

"Syliva told me. She told me he was the one." Rod stroked Lex's head again. "And she was right. He was good for daddy . . ." A flat, malicious look came into Rod's eyes as he stared at Clark. "Would you like to be good for daddy too, boy?"

Suddenly Clark felt more than a little nervous. Right now all he wanted to do was free Lex and get as far away from this lunatic as possible, but there was no way he could do that without showing off his powers. "Look, the police know where I am. They'll be here any minute."

His heart sank when a cold smile greeted him. "Boy, I AM the police."

Lex shook his head at Clark again. _Get away from here_ , his gaze said.

Clark shook his head back at Lex. No way he was leaving him here.

Rod reached down and cupped Lex's crotch firmly, and Lex inhaled sharply through his nose. Rod grinned at the response and then looked up at Clark. "Come over here, boy. Come join your friend. Came to save him, didn't ya? Well no one can save any of us now . . . they're coming . . . and once they do, Sylvia will tell them if we're worthy or not."

Clark tensed when Lex's kidnapper started to grope him, feeling sick to the pit of his stomach as he was forced to watch. This was too much. He didn't care what Lex saw, he was getting him out of here and right now. He marched forward. "Let him go."

Rod laughed, that mad glee still dancing in his eyes. "I can't. Syliva says he's the one. I have to keep him until they come."

"I've got news for you," Clark whispered fiercely. "They're already here!"

Rod's eyes went wide. "They are?!?" He dropped the leash and began to look around wildly.

Working with what he had Clark picked up the leash and sniffed it, hoping his act was being bought. "What's your name? And where is Sylvia?"

"She's on guard." He blinked up at Clark. "You . . . you're one of them. You are . . . " Rod dropped to his knees in exaltation.

Striding past him, Clark worked at undoing the ropes that were holding Lex to the bed. "Play along," he whispered as he worked. When he turned around he noticed the blow up sheep sat on the edge of the bed and he was sure it hadn't been there a moment ago

Lex sat up and rubbed his chafed wrists. Rod continued to gaze up at Clark. "Syliva . . . you were right . . . you said they'd come and take us home!"

Clark removed Lex's gag, unnerved by the way the sheep seemed to be staring at him; in fact, the thing looked like it was staring into him. "Home...right. I'll take Lex first and I'll come back for you and Sylvia."

"Daddy will miss you!" Rod cooed after Lex as Clark led Lex out of the house. Once they were free, Lex turned to Clark and looked up at him. "I'm . . . I'm happy to see you, Clark. Thank you."

"Are you all right? Did he...hurt you?" Having seen the way that madman had touched Lex, Clark almost didn't want to think about what might have happened before he arrived.

The corners of Lex's mouth tightened. "Nothing that won't heal, Clark. I'll be fine, but we have to get this man to the police as soon as we can."

Clark swallowed hard. It didn't take an idiot to work out that Lex was keeping things from him. They were going to have to talk about this. Later. "I'm taking you home first." It was then they noticed that their path was blocked. It was Sylvia.

"What the hell . . . " Lex whispered, and then a wedge-shape shadow fell over them. They looked up to see a gleaming alien craft hovering over them. A triangular opening slid aside on the bottom of the craft, and Clark tackled Lex aside. "Look out!"

Noticing that Sylvia was gone and that he was now alone, Rod ran outside. He was just in time to see Sylvia get sucked into a spaceship. They had come for her, just as she had said they would. "Take me with you!" he called hopefully.

"My God, Clark," Lex whispered as the ship hovered over them. "It's a ship."

Clark could only watch in mute shock as the ship hovered above them, the warm yellow light bathing them in its glow. This couldn't be more Kryptonians, could it?

Rod kept on watching, his hands stretched up to the sky. Suddenly a bright yellow beam shot out from the triangular wedge and briefly enveloped Rod, blowing him off his feet and sending him into a sprawled heap at the end of the sidewalk. The ship suddenly vanished in a wink of light.

Momentarily forgetting that this was the man who had held Lex hostage for who knew how long, Clark hurried over to Rod's side. "Are you ok?"

Rod groaned and lifted his head slowly. He peered up at Clark. "What . . . where am I?"

Casting a glance back at Lex Clark reached down and helped Rod to his feet. "Uh...at your house, I think. Don't you recognise it?"

Rod blinked hard and then peered up at the house before nodding a little. "Yeah . . . yeah." He rubbed his temples. "The last thing I remember is sitting in my patrol car out on the highway. Then there was this bright light . . . "

Lex took a tentative step forward. "Do you know who I am?"

Rod looked up at Lex and slowly shook his head. "No . . . I've never seen either of you before. I don't remember anything! Where's my patrol car? How did I get back here?"

Clark shot Lex a sympathetic glance. Yet another case of Smallville induced amnesia. Rod might have forgotten what happened but Lex never would.

Lex sighed and gave Clark a brief nod. "I know this is hard to understand, but you were being controlled."

"Controlled?" Rod asked with a frown. "By what? Who are you people?"

Lex looked over at Clark. "Syliva had to be the device that was controlling him."

"Who is Sylvia?" Rod asked. "I was just on my way home from work. I don't know anyone called Sylvia"

"Don't worry about it. It's all over now." Lex sighed and ran a hand over his head. "At least I hope it is."

Rod's frown deepened. "You said I was being controlled...what did I do?"

Lex shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You weren't in control of your own mind."

Rod shook his head, the frown deepening. "No, please, I need to know. Did I hurt anyone? Break the law in any way? I'm a cop damnit!"

Lex looked to Clark, unsure if the truth should be revealed.

Clark bit his lip. "Lex is right. You can't be held responsible for anything you did."

"Besides . . . you didn't hurt anyone. It's all right. You'll be all right." Lex handed Rod one of his business cards. "If you need anything, call us."

Rod looked down at the card and then smiled at Lex, reassured by his words. "Well, thanks. I guess I'd better see about getting my car back. You guys want to come in for a beer or something?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I need to see about getting my own car off the road if it hasn't been towed already." He offered Rod his hand. "Take care."

Rod studied the hand for a second before shaking it. "Thanks. Bye." He gave Clark a small wave and headed into the house.

Lex sighed and turned to Clark. "Let's go home, Clark."

Clark nodded and laid a gentle hand on Lex's arm. "How are you, Lex? Really?"

"He wasn't responsible, Clark . . . I couldn't let him live with something like that the rest of his life. I'll be fine. It's . . . it's something I've been through before."

Clark closed his eyes and gave Lex's arm a gentle squeeze. "That doesn't make it any better, Lex. I should have got here faster."

"You did just fine, Clark." He reached out and patted Clark's hand.

Clark laced his fingers through Lex's. "I will never let anything like that happen to you again, I promise."

Lex smiled up at him tiredly. "Thank you, Clark. Come on . . . let's get out of here."

"Home, Lex?"

Lex nodded. "Home."

Up in the Kryptonian ship, Brainiac turned to his fellow AI, which shifted in an oily black pool from Syliva's form to something humanoid, like him. "Did you accomplish the objective, QX-575?"

The other AI nodded. "Mission objective complete, Brainac. The human known as Rod Hardwick was modified to deliver the genetic payload to the host, Lex Luthor."

"Excellent. Soon Lex Luthor will give birth to Kal-El's child . . . and the future ruler of this universe."

The spaceship winked out of sight.

The End


End file.
